Midnight Sweet Treat
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Julie (OC) is wide awake over her challenge and fears of not doing good. Soma cheers her up and helps her through it. But Erina sees something that they don't. Friendship or Romance? I'm just a fan of the show and my first attempt at this one. Hope it's good!


Food Wars

Midnight sweet treat

Julie worked all day in the kitchen trying to prepare herself for the challenge. She only worked with sweets, so this was her chance to prove that she was good. Throughout the day she made treats, and everyone enjoyed them. But as she went to bed she couldn't sleep. Lying awake in her bed thinking about how this will go left her uneasy. *Crash. *Clang. She sprung out of bed ran down the stairs and who does she find in the kitchen? Soma. He is the best cooking chef in the whole school. "Do I wake everyone?" At least he noticed her. "No. Just me. But I was already awake. Can't stop thinking about how I may pass or fail. I'm good with sweets but I don't know what I'll do if I lose and I'm forced to leave the school." She did work hard to be here. Took her a year and when she arrived from another school she found her neighbor in the same dorm. "Julie your sweets are fantastic! Even when my dad said: Julie has the best sweets anyone has ever made! All my customers go across the street from here and try it for yourselves! And he meant every word." Soma always exaggerated just a little. But it's what made him cute. "So that's why we got so many people that day. Hardly anyone left." Soma gave her a thumb up. "You got this!" Julie giggles. Soma the one person to cheer her up.

Next day the challenge was on and Soma watched with the goddess of taste. "You really believe she can win?" "Yes. Julie will win. Sweets are her special gift. No one can make them like she can." "Sound to me you have a little…" But timer was up, and Soma ran down to see her.

"The winner is…" Julie was waiting for them to say her opponent's name knowing it wasn't good enough. She had to improvise as someone must have messed with the pantry last night. "Julie!" What? They said her name? She couldn't believe it. "I won?" Soma ran to her hugging her as she smiled. "I won! Soma! I won!" Julie was so happy Soma picked her up and spin around. "I told you, you would win!" He said putting her down. "Congratulations!"

As they worked there way back to the dorms Julie realized, "I haven't eaten breakfast." "I will cook you some bacon and eggs!" Soma raised his hand and ran ahead. "Good job." Said a voice. "Erina." Julie knew who she was. "Maybe I'll taste your sweets myself next time. But you are going to need to learn more than just sweets." She said. "I know. And I will have the best teachers." Julie smiled looking at her then turned to where Soma ran. "He cares a lot about you. You do too." "We are friends." "I don't mean like that, Julie. Good day." Erina waved leaving.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Soma asked her when she wasn't eating. "Erina just got me thinking. We are friends and were close, but why does she believe there's something else?" Julie was distracted. "We are friends and that's all we need to be right?" Soma didn't answer. "It's fine." We can stay like this and live normal lives. She thought. "Maybe when we graduate we can work together. Our own business." He said. Julie smiled. "Sure! That works! Friend who work together, grew up, went to school, cook, and-" Soma cut her off with the last one. "Live together?" Julie looked at him in shock. Standing up to face him. "Soma! How would that work? We are friends but not related and not-" She realized where she was going. "Soma, I do like you but I'm not sure-" Soma didn't care anymore. He leaned closer to Julie. "Soma?" Julie was scared. "Julie. I like you. And I know about that childish crush." What?! "Megumi told you! When I find her, I will-" Julie stopped as Soma's hand was on her cheek. Her face turned red and she looked in his eyes. The gap was no longer there as they both leaned toward each other in a sweet kiss. Julie took a minute to prosses then closed her eyes. It ended in a second and Soma had his forehead against hers. "I have been wanting to do that for so long! Like seventh grade!" Julie says. Soma chuckles. "Since I first met you." They locked eyes once more before stepping away and cleaning up. Maybe them being together was a good idea.

Hope you like. I'm just a fan of the show and the food!


End file.
